We Are Family
by Kitty891
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have all graduated. Ron leaves to go over to America, Los Angeles, California. He meets a beautiful Mexcian-American on his way there and it is love at first sight. He wants to marry her. She accpets but


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on Harry Potter. I hope that it is fairly good. Anyway, thank you for reading it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Summery: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have all graduated. Ron leaves to go over to America, Los Angeles, California. He meets a beautiful Mexcian-American on his way there and it is love at first sight. He wants to marry her. She accpets but will her family accpet too?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the new characters and the plot.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter #1: The Journey to America  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ron Weasley stepped into the London airport. He is a tall muscular seventeen-year-old red head with blue eyes and he seemed a nervous. Although, no one could actually blame him if this was his first ride in an airplane. Ron was as pale as his old Gryffindor House ghost, Sir Nearly Headless Nick. Ron looked around the busy airport; families gather and giving each other hugs, small children were running around. Ron is new to all of this; the only transportation he has gotten was the train to his school.   
  
The fact was Ron was a wizard. A fully trained wizard who had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He, along with his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, have finished their seventh year term and were now allowed to use magic outside in the real world. Hermione seemed very sadden to leave Hogwarts behind, but she'd hope to return when there was a job opening for teaching. Harry was as happy as Ron when the graduation ceremony was over. It meant that he would no longer have to stare into the face of Professor Snape, the Potions Master and most loathed teacher in Hogwarts, except from his own house (Slytherin).  
  
As Ron went through the building, he searched around for his gate number. He checked his ticket once again, making certain that he was looking for the right gate number. 'Gate number 64,' thought Ron, impatiently. He continued to walk up and down the bumps of the floor and wondered his eyes from sign to sign, which contained numbers in the center. Ron found his gate number and also found that several people were going to America as well. All the seats were filled with a different person. Small children were chasing each other, playing quietly or whining for something they wanted. Ron sighed and continued to stand where he was. It was useless to try and find a seat when he knew that they were all taken. He wondered if all of these families were moving to America or just going there for holiday. There were a lot of business men there as well, but he didn't bother to think about why they were going.  
  
"Oh no, packed with Muggles!" whispered a voice.  
  
'Muggles?' thought Ron. His heart skipped a beat. Only witches and wizards use the word Muggle. Ron spun around to see where the voice had come from but saw no one behind him. Whoever had said that sentence, vanished. Ron let out a depressed sigh. It must've been someone passing by or something. Ron leaned against a poll and looked down at his feet. He missed his friends and family. He hasn't even been here for an hour, yet he still missed them. It certainly did seem like an hour, what with all this madness here.  
  
Finally, the plane started to take passengers. Ron stepped in line with the rest of the passengers on their way to America. He gave the flight attendant his passport and she allowed him pass through the doors, which lead him to the airplane itself. He entered the cool air-conditioned airplane and was greeted by other flight attendants, all of who had deep American accents.   
  
Ron found where he was supposed to sit, only to find another person sitting on the window side. A young woman, about the same age as Ron, with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes that were behind thick black glasses and she read a small paperback book. She sat near the window, reading her book silently. The glasses looked good on her. Ron started to sweat. 'Why am I sweating?' Ron asked himself. Ron gulped and started to put his things up on the top compartment above his seat. He slowly took his seat. The young woman looked at him and smiled. Ron gave a weak smile in return. The young woman returned to her book afterwards. Ron sighed, calmly. He was very nervous, and not just because he was sitting next to a very beautiful woman to his attention, but because he has never flown before in his life. 'That's probably why I'm sweating,' thought Ron. He'd feel pretty silly if he was sweating because he had just seen a very beautiful girl who was sitting next to him.  
  
"So, why are you on your way to California?" asked the woman next to Ron. Ron turned to her, hearing her voice made him sweat even more.  
  
"Oh, I just want an adventure," answered Ron, giving a cheery smile. "Why are you on your way, if I might ask?"  
  
"I have my family there in Los Angeles," answered the woman.  
  
Ron nodded. He started to become calm after that small conversation. She seemed very kind and had a sweet smile to go along with her intelligent personality. Ron wanted to learn more about her. Maybe she'll be able to take him around Los Angeles; it was the city he was going to. He just didn't want to get lost in such a large city.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley by the way." Ron held out a muscular, yet soft hand towards the woman.  
  
"I'm Leah MaClay," replied the young woman. She shook his hand and smiled warmly towards him. She giggled and took off her glasses. She revealed her sparkling chestnut eyes to Ron. He thought that they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Leah, that's a beautiful name," Ron said, turning back into his normal skin colour. "So, Leah how long have you lived in England? Just tell me your life story. That way I won't have to ask so many questions."  
  
"Okay," giggled Leah, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've lived in England since I was eleven-years-old. I moved here with my Aunt and Uncle. My mum, brother and younger sister live back in California. I've been going to school here since then. And I have just graduated from my school just a couple of days ago. There's really not much to tell after that." Ron listened rapidly. He hadn't even noticed that the plane was backing up from the platform. "What about you, Ron? What's your life story?"  
  
"Oh, jeez, er," stammered Ron. He was lost in thought. "Erm, my family lives here in London. I, obviously, have lived here since the day I was born. I have five other brothers and one younger sister. I just graduated from my school a few days ago as well. That's a coincidence, isn't it? Graduating a few days ago at the same time."  
  
He and Leah continued to talk throughout the plane ride. When the other passengers were either asleep, have their headphones on, or watching the movie, Leah and Ron both discovered that they were both posses with magic in their blood. Leah was a witch who graduated from Hogwarts as well. It was amazing that Ron had never met her in school before. Yet when she came to Hogwarts, they had already been placed in Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw. Nevertheless it was wonderful to meet someone that you can talk to about the wizarding the world. Ron was to busy talking about their sweets that he hadn't even notice that they have been having their conversation for almost three hours.  
  
"What's the time difference over in Los Angeles?" asked Ron, eating a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.  
  
"Oh, it's about six hours later than it is in London," replied Leah, taking a bean as well. "You know, I still don't understand how I got a British accent. I'm Mexican-America, yet I've lived in Great Britain for only six years. I lived in California for the most part of my life."  
  
"You're Mexican-American?" Ron said, fascinated. "Do you know any Spanish words?"  
  
Leah nodded. "Oh yes, I do. Except not as much as I'm suppose to."  
  
Ron nodded as well. They went on talking. Ron's ears were in great pain at one point and he didn't know how to get rid of the pain. Leah told him to try to yawn or blow a piece of bubble-gum in his mouth and blow a bubble. He did so and most of the pain had evacuated. At long last, after many giggles and conversations about one another, the plane was almost at its destination. Everyone on the plane clapped and cheered when the announced the good news. Ron and Leah also cheered along with the others. Almost every passenger was beginning to become restless and wanted out of the plane as soon as possible. Soon after the announcement, the airplane landed roughly onto the ground. Leah and Ron were beside the window, as she pointed out some great land marks that she could show him. Ron was amazed. The day was bright and sunny, and everything was a different colour. Leah smiled, happy to be home. Ron's mouth hung open as the landed.  
  
Every person started to get up from their seats and stretch. Leah placed her dark brown hair in a straight pony tail and grabbed a hold of her backpack. Ron took his own belongings down from the compartment up above his head. As everyone filed out in a straight line, Ron let Leah out first, just like a real gentleman.  
  
"Thank you, Ron," Leah said as she walked pass Ron.  
  
"Your welcome," replied Ron, walking after her.  
  
Both walked out of the airplane, happy that they were stretching their legs at long last. Ron suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. What if Leah's family was waiting to take her home and she just forgot about him? 'No, she wouldn't do that, she's my friend,' thought Ron, hopefully. Ron really had no place to go either. What would he do? He didn't know his way around Los Angeles. Luckily, Leah spoke up right at that moment.  
  
"You have a place to stay?" asked Leah, pulling her bag strap onto her shoulder.  
  
"Er…no, no-not really," replied Ron, looking around the airport.  
  
"That's all right," Leah reassured him. "My uncle owns a hotel close to here. It's very brilliant and gorgeous. I'm staying there too so you don't have to worry about paying him. He always lets my friends stay for free." She smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled a comforting smile. At least he won't have to worry about a place to stay. He had Leah to help too. Thank goodness he found her. One thing was certain: He had found his adventure.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: OK, that's about it. I hope you all like it! I promise that it will get funny very soon. Thank you again for reading it! ~Emma~ 


End file.
